


The Powers of Persuasion

by sinsuality



Category: Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2010)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsuality/pseuds/sinsuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert wants to make out. Jude doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Powers of Persuasion

“So…” Robert says, leaning over to whisper in his ear. “How 'bout you and I make out a little?”

Jude’s mouth falls open and his wide, indignant eyes meet Robert’s sparkling ones. “Are you mad?” he whispers, and it’s a rhetorical question really because Robert has clearly just completely lost his—

“Nah, just appreciative of your good looks,” Robert replies easily. “And horny.” He tilts his head, his face pensive. “A little, anyway.”

Jude feels his face contort in horror. “Robert!” he whispers, taking his elbow to lead them out of earshot. This is not going to be the sort of conversation he wants to have on a party where all of the cast and crew are present. “What are you – I can’t even - you can’t be serious!”

“You think I’m kidding?”

“You have to be!”

“You think I don’t want to make out with you?”

Jude throws his hands in the air in a theatrical gesture of confusion. “I can’t think of one reason why you would. You’re married! I’m—”

“Gorgeous,” Robert cuts in. “Irresistible, one might say. And I don’t see what Susan has to do with any of this.”

“She’s your wife!”

Robert raises his eyebrows. “It hasn’t escaped my attention. Trust me, if Susan is the reason you’re acting like I’ve just made the most indecent proposal in the history of your life, forget about it. Don’t worry about her.” He crosses his arms and leans against the wall with an infuriating look of amusement on his face. 

Jude sighs and presses his fingers to his eyes. “The reason,” he says slowly, as if talking to a particularly obtuse six-year-old, “is not Susan. The reason, Robert, is you.”

“And why is that?” Robert asks, unimpressed. 

“Well, for starters – I can’t believe we’re having this conversation – you’re a guy.”

Robert cocks his head. “And you don’t make out with guys? Cause I’ve heard stories—” 

Jude throws him a dirty look. “I’m not in the habit of making out with guys, no. That aside—” 

“So you _have_ made out with guys. Which eliminates your objection to me being one. Go on.”

“ _That aside_ ,” Jude repeats through gritted teeth, “We’re _co-stars_. I don’t make out with co-stars.” 

“Does the name Sienna Miller ring a bell?” Robert asks innocently, plucking at his fingernail. 

“I was _in love with her_ ,” Jude says vehemently. “Which, needless to say, I’m not with you.”

“Fair enough,” Robert says. “So what you’re saying is that you have only ever kissed people you were in love with?”

Jude closes his eyes momentarily. “Robert,” he says. “If you are so desperate to make out, please harass someone else. Look around you, there’s enough people here that I’m sure are more than willing.” He gestures to the throng of people behind them. 

Robert doesn’t even bother looking in the direction Jude has indicated. Instead, he puts more of his weight against the wall and turns his body in Jude’s direction, looking up at him from where his head is resting against the wall. “Nah,” he says. “I’m not desperate to make out with _just anyone_. It’s got to be you.” 

“I can’t believe I’m asking this, but – why?”

“You look, I don’t know. Kissable, I guess,” Robert says, and he sneaks a finger under the hem of Jude's sleeve, touching his wrist. Jude narrows his eyes but doesn’t move away. “I’ve sort of wanted to make out with you since day one, you know. Well, maybe since day two, I don’t know. Point is—” His fingers skim across the inside of Jude’s wrist. “Point is, you’d do me a huge favour if you’d, you know, let me. Kiss you. Although participation and enthusiasm from your side would be hugely appreciated and encouraged.” He removes his fingers from beneath Jude’s sleeve. “So… what do you think?” 

“I think…” Jude scrapes his throat and refuses to look at him. “I think you’re the most ridiculous person I have ever met.”

“Then how do you justify to yourself that, right now, you’re tempted?” Robert says, pushing his body from the wall only to lean his elbow against it, his head resting on his hand. He crosses his feet and continues to look at Jude, his lips curled in a devilish smile. 

“I’m not.”

“Then why aren’t you walking away?”

There’s a tell-tale silence, and then Jude turns his head to look at him. “I hate you.” 

“Does that mean I win?” Robert sounds almost gleeful, and Jude can’t help but smile. 

“I suppose.” 

“Congratulations,” Robert says, and Jude frowns. 

“Why’s that?”

Robert grins. “I’m an awesome kisser.” 

He grabs his arm and pulls him into the nearest corner, and Jude hates to admit it, but it appears that Robert was totally right. 

 

-end-


End file.
